The present invention relates to a file wrapper for wrapping of commodities, for example, film shaped and plate shaped photograph, file picture, postcard, band-aid, or, thin sheet shaped stationeries, commodity of teaching materials, and advertising handbill, or pamphlets, furthermore, sample, or foods for service, for example, tea, chocolate, chewing gum, other laminated foods, and a file wrapper for wrapping capable of interfiling these commodities in necessary documents of magazines.
Hitherto, in transporting or in selling and in carrying a CD-ROM, a wrapping shaped CD casing, in which a CD-ROM is stored as well as protected, has been used.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23 an envelope 100 with window for CD label, in which a main body 102 of the envelope is produced with a kraft paper and a window portion 104 is formed by pasting a glassine film 113 to a circular window 106 opened in a front paper plate 103, has been put to practical use. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 35,113/2004).
Moreover, a CD case of a boxed carton system formed by pasting two places of the cardboard, has been put to practical use.
Also, a number of cases, in which CD-ROM is interfiled, have increasingly been used in magazines, where the casings are made of plastic such as the vinyl or polypropylenes.
Moreover, instead of the plastic casing, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, a casing 130 is formed with a paper material in the shape of bag and a CD109 is inserted the casing 130, and a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 133 is pasted to a back surface 132 of the casing 130 thereby developing a file wrapper for wrapping which is so constituted that the CD case is pasted to the required file page of the magazine through the pressure sensitive adhesive double sided tape 133.
On the other hand, CD casings 134,140 of the constitution that has a bound-in width portion to bind it with the bind-in portion of the magazine, and shown in FIGS. 24-27, have been used.
A CD casing 134 shown in FIGS. 26 and 27, has a shape of bag shaped (envelope) casing, a bound-in width 135 is provided in a protruding condition at the side of an opening portion 136 in which a CD109 is inserted, after the CD109 is inserted from the opening portion 136, and after sealing the opening portion 136 with a sealing member 137, the bound-in width 135 is bound to the binding portion of the magazine, under the condition that the opening portion 136 is sealed by the sealing member 137.
Moreover, in FIG. 27, numeral 139 shows the side piece of the casing.
Next, a CD casing 140 shown in FIGS. 28 and 29 consists of a carton system (box where two places of the corrugated paper were pasted) casing. The CD casing 140 is provided with a bound-in width 141 in a protruding condition at the side of an opening portion 146, after the CD 109 is inserted through the opening portion 146, the bound-in width 141 is bound to the bind-in portion of the magazine, under the condition that the opening portion 146 is sealed by a sealing member 147.
Moreover, the box typed portion of the CD casing 140 folds back an interfolding portion 143 of a corrugated cardboard mount 142, leaves the opening portion 146, and is glued on other side portions 144, 145 at two places, thereby forming the box typed CD casing portion.
In addition, instead of the bound-in CD casing of FIGS. 24-29, the applicant proposes a bound-in CD casing shown in FIG. 30. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 298,103/2004).
That is, a bound-in CD casing 200 is provided with bound-in widths 203 and 204 of a covering paper 207 and a backing paper 208 of the CD casing 200, respectively, at the side of opening portion 223 for CD charging, and the bound-in width 204 is formed shorter than the bound-in width 203, and the bound-in width 204 is provided with a CD sealing piece 205.
After inserting the CD109 in the conventionally used CD casing 100, it is sealed with a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 107 that is pasted beforehand on the back side of a lid piece 105 provided to the opening portion in which the CD109 of the CD casing 100 is inserted. After inserting the CD109 in the CD casing 100, before sealing the CD casing 100 on the lid piece 105, and after peeling off the tape on the surface side of the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 107, the lid piece 105 is overlapped on the back 108 of the CD casing 100, while turning the lid piece 105 back, and then the pasting pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 107 is pasted on the back 108, thereby performing the sealing.
However, in the method of sealing the CD casing 100 of this constitution, comparing with the point that the CD casing 100 itself is cheap, in addition to the cost of materials of pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 107, a step of pasting the tape to the lid piece 105, working process in which release paper of pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 107 is peeled off, and this is pasted, and operation cost are added to the price, so that the disadvantage that the sealing cost rises more than the price of the CD casing 100 itself, is caused.
Moreover, the CD casing of the above carton system lacks further working property and economical efficiency more than CD casing 100 of the bag forming system, too.
In addition thereto, in the case of the above bound-in CD casing, when the CD casing of the plastic resin system is interfiled in the magazine, an improper problem is caused in case of reproducing the magazine as an used paper.
Moreover, by the same token, even in case of FIGS. 22 and 23, the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 133 corresponds to contraindication goods B in the provision of the used paper recycling association, so that the use of the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape should be avoided.
Moreover, the work and the pay of pasting itself the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape 133 are needed, and thus there is a disadvantage that the price rises, too.
In addition, even in the case of CD casings 134, 140 of the bag forming system and the carton system in FIGS. 24-27, work and pay of pasting the sealing members 137, 147 by which the opening portions 136, 146 for inserting the CD 109 therein are sealed, are demanded, and the sealing members 137, 147 become a disadvantage at the time of reproducing the used paper, so that the disadvantage is caused in the viewpoint of economical efficiency from the load given to the environment, the cost of materials, work, and pay.
Moreover, in the file wrapper for wrapping of carton system shown in FIGS. 26 and 27, side portions 144, 145 in two places are glued on in order to form a boxed casing as the inserting portion of the CD 109, but, the paste itself used thereto has an environmental problem.
In the case of the bound-in CD casing 200 shown in FIG. 28, the disadvantage of the above CD casings 100, 134, 140 can be solved. Moreover, though the CD 109 can be fixed by the sealing piece 205, the fixing of the CD 109 due to only the sealing piece 205 might cause deviation in placement, by the impact or the like during the step of inserting the CD 109 or the transportation step after insertion of the CD 109.